Of 2 Worlds
by Slyver Thief
Summary: I'm not really good at summary's but here it goes. Naruto is a Veela Kurama is out and it's going to be hell in the magic world will the world servie...
1. Chapter 1

Of **2** Worlds

By Slyver Thief

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto/Harry Potter/Inuyasha or any other character that I may or may not put in here I do own my OC's but they wont have such a big part in the story.

Warnings: Rated M for mature meaning sex, language and other stuff it not suited for people under 18. It's more or less going to start in the 4th book of Harry Potter and it going to different!

Pairing: Kurama/Kyuubi/Naruto **maybe** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione and some others that I can think of OC/OCs and the Inu brothers are a couple so they a **Mated.**

And by the way I got this story form reading a fan fiction called **Pheonix flight** by **yue14121990** so some of this story goes to Yue14121990 for the Phoenix and the Veela, I'm taking some things from it but it going to different so…

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1: 2 Worlds Collide

Naruto Uzumaki number one knuckle headed ninja was not what everyone saw him as. he was not a stupid dead last idiot as everyone thought. He was not a happy-go-lucky idiot; everything people thought of him was more or less a lie. The only one that knew was the old man Hokage the leader of the village hidden in the leaves or Konoha, and one of his teachers Iruka Umino. He knew that Naruto was smarter than anyone in his class but he was trying to bring out a traitor by the name Mizuki Kenny. Naruto had already been made a Genin because he took the test when he was eight when he was board and saw it on the Hokage's desk so he did what anyone who was board would do he took the test not even thinking about what he was doing and that he shouldn't know any of the answers.

FLASHBACK

He was almost finished when the old man came into his office and he saw Naruto was happily writing things down on some papers. He just hoped it wasn't anything important like something that needed his mark not an eight year boys.

"Naruto what are you doing?" he asked as he made his way to his desk to sit down. Naruto got off his set and sat on the other side looking like he got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Nothing Jiji-sama, I was just board and it was blank and it didn't need your signature. It was just some questions and I just answered them." Naruto said. The old man was looking at the test it was a new test for Genin that wanted to become Chunin. This was a test for the Chunin exam (they change every year). As he looked at them he could see that all of them were right and some of the answers went in to detail of how you could make it easier on the ninja that is supposed to be doing it. He was amazed he was an eight year boy that finish the test when most couldn't even started it. "Nina get me Iruka and Ibiki and make it fast." The Hokage said to his secretary.

"Am I in trouble Jiji? You told me to meet you at two but you weren't here and I was board then I saw that on your desk if I did something wrong I can make a new one without my answers." Naruto was looking down at his feet like they were the most awesome things in the world. He didn't want to get in trouble but he was board and nothing to do and he already did his prank today. For Jiji said he could do some pranks but not to go all out yet. So he just did one or two a day but he had a big one planned but he was still working on it.

"No, lest just wait for Iruka and Ibiki then I will tell you what you did. Okay?" asked Jiji he did ask Naruto to come at 2 and it was almost 3. And he knew that Naruto got board when there wasn't something in front of him to keep him occupied or he would find something to do weather you like it or not. A board Naruto is not a good Naruto. He was thinking about what he could of found in his office and some of it was not good like the forbidden scroll. He knew that Naruto could get to it for one day he did by accident he was just looking for the pen he drop and it rolled away, but he promised never to go in there again. He didn't hear the two people that he was waiting for come in. he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw Iruka and Ibiki looking at him. "Ah yes I want you two to look at this test that was on my desk when I got back" he said ad he handed then the paper and gave Naruto a wink when he was about to open his mouth, he was glad that Naruto didn't put his name on it he wanted to see what they thought before he told them who it was. He liked what was on the last question 'there is no tenth question but if this is some kind of test then I must be something stupid like the tenth question is do you want to take it or not, I mean if that is so then that's stupid I can see that an I'm only eight!' that was funny when he read it. He saw Ibiki smirk and Iruka smile and knew that they were done. "So what do you think is it too easy that a eight year old can do it or is that eight year old a genius?" he asked them.

"Well… if he really did do all these questions then I would say that he was a genius." Said Iruka.

"I want him or her in the IT department when he or she becomes a ninja they would make a good interrogator but for someone that young they would have to wait for a while before joining. So who is it?" he asked

The Hokage smiled before saying. "If I tell you who he is will you show hate or will you give him a chance?"

"If they really did it on their own then I will." Said Iruka not too sure what was going on he didn't understand.

"If it is who I think it is then no I wont I don't blame that person for what happened." Said Ibiki, Trying not to say who it was because, he knew that Iruka didn't see who the Hokage was talking about. He really was a genius to have done that all on his own. He knew it was because there was no one in the office for about 45 minutes since they were at a meeting. And he knew that the hokage always saw Naruto a 2 and he knew that the ANBU that was stationed he that not all followed the Hokage some stayed to watch the room and they wouldn't have given away they where there in less needed. So there was only Naruto.

"Will then lest asked the ANBU who could have done this test." Said the hokage, at that 4 ANBU came out one was a cat, rabbit, bear, and wolf. "Wolf-san can you tell me who did this test and how long did it take him."

"Well it was Naruto Uzumaki yesterday you told him you want to meet him at two he came in through the window I think that I was trying to get away for someone that he prank but he done that before so when didn't stop him from coming in. he saw that you wasn't he yet so he started trying to run up the wall as he must have saw other ninja do and he was doing pretty good but then he fell of the ceiling because he saw something shiny. I think that he has ADD or ADHD or something. Then he went and started playing with the shiny thing it was that ball over there in the corner he did that for a 20 minutes but he stopped because it didn't bounce and he was afraid to break it. Then he went to your desk and was looking for some blank paper, we still didn't stop him because you always let him draw on blank paper on paper you didn't need, but didn't find anything so he started reading one of papers and got a delighted smile on his face and started filling it out we saw it was a test but this was just a copy of the test and he was having fun filling it so we didn't want to take it from him since he really wasn't hurting anything we just watched and it was about 10 minutes and he was almost do he was just filling out the tenth question when you came in." finished Wolf.

"Wolf I didn't say give me everything he did when got here, but thank you and you didn't give him any of the answers?" asked the Hokage.

"No none of us gave any answers as that would give away where we were and plus some times we scare him when we come out of the shadows and we didn't want him to run away if we did say there was a voice talking and no one there." Said cat as the others nodded

"Thank you can go back to your post." Said the Hokage with a smile, he looked at Iruka and Ibiki. Iruka had his mouth on the floor. It was silent in the room as Iruka tried to process what he just heard. It was broken when Naruto yelled "I DON'T I HAVE ADD OR ADHD OR WHAT EVERY YOU JUST SAID, KYUUBI SAY THAT ALL KITSUNE ALL HAVE A SHORT ATTION EXPANSE!" everything thing was so quite you couldn't even hear the bugs it was like someone turned off the sound. I was amazing that the only people that heard it was the people in the room. There was a silent jutsu on the room.

"Um Naruto what do you mean about Kyuubi?" asked the hokage he was afraid he knew that not all demons were evil but the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked the village twice. No telling what he was saying to the boy.

"What? Um my imaginary friend Kyuu?" he asked Kyuubi had asked him not to tell anyone that they where talking to each other he didn't understand until he found a book where the 4th had used killed a nine tailed fox he connected the dots and realized when they said killed it didn't mean that he was dead because the fox was sealed in him. So the people that wrote this either didn't know what happened or there had been a law place where people couldn't talk about it so he asked Kyuubi.

"Naruto o know that it is a lie no tell the truth you aren't going to get in trouble." The hokage sternly said but he had a small smile to show that he meant what he said.

"Okay I will tell you but Kyuu told me not too but since you found out already, and I cant take back what I said. So do you remember last year when I was five I was almost beaten to death. Will I had a punched lung, four broken ribs a broken leg, my arm was almost broken, I also my spleen was ruptured, and I had a concession. My will to live even through all the pain I called out to Kyuubi's Chakra to heal me I used up most of his Chakra to stay alive and by doing that I freed his mind form a genjutsu caused by the Mangekyo Sharingan by Madara Uchiha it put him a rage that he didn't know what he was doing. I meet him after I woke up in the hospital and he told me that my mother also had him sealed inside her and as I was being born the seal was weakening and that my father held the seal in place, but since he was sealed in her I already had some of his essences in me and it went in to my blood, and made me more like a Kitsune but I won't grow fox ears or tails. Even though I think that would be cool I could get better at my pranking and I would like have nine tails and I could throw more paint filled water balloons at people but Kyuu said that it wouldn't happen, will he doesn't know what could have when I go through puberty I could get fox ears and tail or nothing all I have know is the short attention expand but he said that because all kits are like that he enjoy something for so long then they get board that why I do pranks is funny to see people running try to find where a balloon of paint came from but my pranks do hurt people…okay maybe just their pride but I only do it to people that are mean to me and wont sale me food but then I learned the henge jutsu I turn myself into someone else that way I won't be chased out or over charged." Finished Naruto

"Okay… Naruto we will get to the Kyuubi thing in a minute I just need to call someone. Nina get me Inoichi Yamanaka. That should take a while and what do you mean that you can use the henge jutsu?" ask the hokage Ibiki and Iruka just sat down this was interesting. Iruka was still not sure what to think a six year old genius and the Kyuubi wasn't to blame but Madara Uchiha he was suppose to be dead but then in the ninja world anything is possible.

"I can do the henge jutsu, kawarimi jutsu, escape jutsu, disguise jutsu, shadow clone jutsu, and jutsu's that I made myself. It can even top a Kage." Said Naruto he really hoped they would ask what his own jutsu was. He only used it on the pervert that was peeping in the woman bath.

"A jutsu that can top a kage?"

"You can do all that and you're only eight."

"You can do the shadow clone jutsu?" they all said at the same time

"Do you want to see?" asked Naruto he just got an idea he could do his sexy jutsu some clones could do Harman jutsu. Some other clones could to new sexy jutsu and another could do sexy jutsu pole dance style.

"Yeah do the shadow clone jutsu then you can show us the jutsu that can top a kage." Said the Hokage

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." There was a cloud of smoke and then there were 8 Naruto. "See I can do it I know its suppose to be hard but I have a lot of charka and Kyuu taught me. Know do you want me to do the jutsu that can top a kage?"

They all nodded dumbly they couldn't believe that a eight year old could do this. Then they heard a combo of Sexy Jutsu, Herman jutsu, new sexy jutsu, and sexy jutsu pole dance style. There was 5 sixteen year olds with big breast naked 1 sixteen year old in a delve suit that was barley there and a sixteen year old that was on a pole dancing they didn't stand a chance. Blood was gushing from their noses and then they fainted. And that was the scene that Inoichi Yamanaka walked in on as a cloud of smoke reviled an eight year old Naruto and seven people down on the floor with blood coming out of their noses, and four female holding there stomach laughing. "Um what's going on?" he asked he didn't know what to make of the Hokage, Ibiki head of the IT department, a Chunin, and Four ANBU all past out and blood coming from their noses.

When one of the ANBU got under control she said "Naruto's jutsu that can top any kage jutsu. I saw him do it before, to the perv that peeps in the woman bath and reason why none of us get mad at him for that is because he stops the perverts. I know how he got it, he went in the wrong door and came in to are bath as soon as he saw us he just bowed and left as quickly as he could. That was funny but Naru you must remember not to use that on anyone but perverts."

"But Cat-chan does this mean that there perverts too? They all had blood coming out of their noses."

"Yes they are but most men are but they read dirty books like the one perv tried to give you that was peeping in bath house, or their married and the go pervy on their wife's or there are closet perverts."

"Okay so there good kinds like ones that read dirty book in their own home and there manly closet perverts and then there ones then the bad one's that try to peep in baths. But are the man that go pervy on there wife's are they good are bad I mean what if the wife doesn't like that and she is hurt because he would ask something like that?" asked an eight year old. Inoichi couldn't believe that a eight year old was asking sexual questions.

"Will then the wife most of the time just beat them up or make them sleep on the couch or both."

"Oh okay. Thanks when do you think that they would wake up? I'm hungry and tired." Said Naruto

"Will I don't think you will have to wait long, their waking up so maybe 2 minutes."

Two minutes later all the men were up and wiping blood off their face. "Hokage-sama you want to see me and can you tell me why an eight year old was asking sexual questions?" asked Inoichi

"Ah you're here Inoichi and I don't know." Said the Hokage trying to get out of his daze

"Inoichi-san little Naru wasn't asking a sexual question. He was just asked the deferent's between a good pervert and a bad pervert." Said Cat

"See that's not a sexual question and I don't think that Naruto even know what sex is." Said the hokage.

"I know what sex is that how babies are made. The mommy has the eggs and the daddy has the sperm to fertilize the egg. It like when you grow plants or veggies you have to plant them, then use fertilize that keep the bugs away and nurture them." Said the six year old

"Um that is right Naruto but you are to young to know about sex. And never do those sexy jutsu again on me."

"I don't know what sex actually is but I asked Kyuubi were babies come form and he said that they have sex and the mommy has the egg and the daddy fertilize them. He said I was too young to actually know what sex is and I only use it on the old pervert that peeps in woman bath. He a bad pervert and you guys or good ones bad one peep and go into something called a strip club. But Cat-chan told me to never go there when I asked her what it was. Right cat-chan?" asked Naruto giving his 100wat smile he remembered everything she told him.

"Right Naru and when your older don't let your guy friends talk you in to go there." Said Cat

"Anyway Inoichi I want you to bring me into Naruto mind I want to talk to the Kyuubi." Said the hokage

Inoichi nodded moved Naruto and the hokage close to gather and when into Naruto mind. They closed theire eyes. When they opened then they where sewer like place. "Naruto do you know where we are?" asked the Hokage

"Yes we are in the gate way to my mind and to Kyuu fallow me." He said and took off down the tunnel dragging both people behind them. They soon saw a bright light then they were a place that almost looked like the village but just with trees. Then they saw a huge fox. "Kyuu!" said Naruto he ran over the fox letting go of the people the was dragging. They saw as Naruto curled up into the foxes fur and the tails covered him up like a blanket. Soon Naruto was a sleep.

They went over to the fox "Hello Kyuubi-sama. We would like to ask a few questions."

"**Go ahead but everything the kit here said was true Madara Uchiha caught me in a genjutsu with the eyes of his to attack your village. Then got sealed in the kit mother and don't worry I didn't give names because I know who his parents are and he is not ready to know about them yet. But I was mean to her I was still under his damn power. Your you see I had rage in me because of stupid fangirls that can't take a hint that I don't want any of them so I ran away from the demon world. Ended up here the next thing I know red and black spinning eyes are looked at mine. He just but my rage and twisted into hate and made me attack the first time. Then after the kit was born, I was dragged out of her by the Uchiha but this time before he could move I sent his soul to the after life but I was still under his influence and I attacked again and having the 4****th**** seal me in here the last year because the kit took nearly all my chakra my mind became my own. So there you go?"**

"Thank you for telling me that and I am sorry but I don't know how we can release you without either or you dying or both." Said the hokage

"**we'll find away someway when you go back to your own minds can you let the kit sleep he hasn't been lately something about a nightmare fire, blood, green light, and death. All he would get from me my nightmares are mostly my fangirls finding me and trying to have their way with me." **Said the fox

"Yeah I can but I will have to talk to him before he goes home. About the test he took, did you help him?"

**"Nope, I just helped him with Charka control and then learning what jutsu that they teach at the ninja school. I taught him the shadow clone jutsu because no matter how good his control is he could never get the Bunshin jutsu his charka is just too dense for something that use to little of charka for it so I taught him the shadow clone and where he got all answer is you. You let him in your office and when you not talking to him are anything he is reading all you books that you have all around you office. I think that if you get a seal master that he would be a seal master soon, he is at the leave of apprentice all he has to find is a master. You shouldn't leave a lot of the stuff that is in your office for a curious young mind that sucks up knowledge like a sponge, by now."**

With that they left. The Hokage and Inoichi found themselves in their own body. What they heard made since but to have the Kyuubi that was all that was evil, was in fate not evil was something that shouldn't be possible but it was demons can't tell a lie and Kyuubi was at a type of peace with Naruto curled up in his fur. The hokage sat at his desk told the people what happened in the room. Naruto was laying on a small pallet of blankets and cover with a light cover to keep him warm if he got cold. He was going to make Naruto a Genin and he was going to go undercover at the ninja school. He suspected someone there was working for the Snake Sannin but he didn't know who but, he knew that they wouldn't make a move for awhile. And once he completed his mission he would be a Chunin or he might even get into the ANBU. A lot the ANBU had talked about that they wanted him in when he was older he was the only one that could out run and out smarted them, he had made it where you could be asked to join or take a test. Even if you were asked to join you still have to take a small test and he knew that Naruto would love to be in the ANBU. And he could have a retired ANBU that was a Jonin to teach him some things. And help with putting more than E-rank jutsu under his belt. Wolf would like to have him on his team and Ibiki would like to have him too. So he could have Ibiki train him for the IT, and then when he finished his mission you could work with both that would work.

"Wolf, Ibiki you both said that you would like to have Naruto. Wolf you've asked for him when he became a Genin that you would like for him to join the ANBU and Ibiki you said that you would like him to be in the IT department. So this is what I'm going to do I'm making Naruto a Genin, he will start next week anyway. So he will do an undercover mission I know someone is working for an enemy of this village. And after Fain Uchiha killed all most every clan member but Sasuke and Itachi we don't have a lot of people and low on security so I want to know who it is giving info to and why. After this mission he will either become a Chunin, work with the Ibiki and become an ABNU. I'm going to ask him to fail the test 3 times and when he is 11 that should bring out the traitor. Iruka I want you to be his teacher for the last year and then when he is with children his own age, you will know that he is on a mission but you cannot let it leave this room. So if he isn't in class some days I'm going to have him work with other teams with a blank mask and head gear so he can get some team work and I might have do some pranks to test our ANBU. This mission will be his test to get into the ANBU he will mostly be working with Ibiki and when he has to take an ANBU mission Naruto will be working with Wolf or Deaths Wings. Does anyone have a problem with what I just said?" asked the Hokage, they all just nodded. Ibiki and Iruka left and Wolf went back to his post. When Naruto woke up he told him what he was going to do and if he wanted to. Of course Naruto said yes.

END OF FLASHBACK

Today was the day that Naruto was going to bring down the traitor Mizuki Kenny down he could tell it was him he was the only one that smelled of treachery and he was the only one that tried to sabotage his tests and give him jive him bad shurikens and kunais. He was glad that Wolf or Ibiki and sometime Anko helped him with his throwing. He also got help with his Kyodai Sensu (Gigantic Fan) since he has wind charka and fire charka that his fan enhances both the wind and fire charka. He was dragged into the classroom by Iruka. They were going to take the test. He called the names in order of last names. When Sasuke was called he just smirked, Naruto didn't like this Sasuke. He used to like him but then he let all the fame of being one of the last Uchiha's go to his head. He thought everything should be handed to him. Itachi wasn't like that he still worked for what he got. Sasuke just expiated everything to go to him so he could become more powerful to kill the man that killed his family. What he didn't know was that man that killed all the Uchiha's was in custody and with Ibiki. Last night he and Itachi had went and captured him as he was in wave. He was easy to capture for he was drunk.

Soon his name was called he knew what was going to happen. He did the henge in the form of Iruka and the replacement jutsu. When he did the clone jutsu they were all dead looking. He hung his head to hide the smirk that was forming (he hangs out with Itachi and Ibiki to much). As Iruka said that he didn't pass. He sat at his swing as some parents came and picked up the kids whispering that he should have been killed and that he was a demon child he smirked in his mind at the because it was close to what he was. He just hoped that Mizuki would take the bait. He counted to ten in his head and heard Mizuki come over to him.

"Naruto you know that Iruka doesn't hate you…" blah blah blah he didn't want to hear what he want him to do. "Naruto there is a way for you to pass. It's like a makeup test for kids that fail, would you want to do that?" he asked

"Of course I wouldn't be able to become Hokage if I can't become a ninja. Believe it!" Naruto said.

"All you have to do is steal the scroll of seals all you have to do is get by the ANBU and learn a jutsu from it.

TIME SKIP

In the forest Naruto was looking at a scroll but not the scroll that Mizuki wanted, it was just a scroll on different ways on how to interrogate someone that he got form Ibiki. He never ever wanted to be interrogated by him. Ibiki had to interrogate him last week (the hokage told Iruka and Mizuki that he was sick). To see how easy it was to break him and what he need to work on so if he was ever captured that he would be able to give anything away. Naruto was not easy to break but he kept on giving info that wouldn't be needed. Like the best view is form the Hokage Monument from the 4th head. Or that training ground 44 was his favorite place. And all the trees were pretty when they changed color. And it just kept going and going. Ibiki was trying to find out what the Hokage had told him before he was taken to be interrogated. He lasted the whole week and never gave up what the hokage had told him. He had past now on to the 2nd stage of his test then he will be Fox ANBU and a Jonin under Ibiki of the IT department he only answered to Ibiki and the Hokage. And tonight is when he finds out who his parents are and get his headband.

He heard a noise and knew that it was Mizuki he made it look like that he was trying to do a jutsu. "Naruto good job, you didn't even make the alarms go off. So give me the scroll so I can take it to the hokage, and you may get your headband." Said the traitor

"But Mizuki I want to learn more from it. It has all kind of cool stuff in it cant I learn more form it please." Said or hero. He wanted to get Mizuki to confess.

"Give me the scroll Naruto! What can a dead last do with it anyway?"

"Mizuki by order of the Hokage you are under arrest for treason and the miss use of your teacher job." Said Naruto he knew who he was working for know. It was Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. He could smell the snakes on him and the only one in the village was Anko the Snake Mistress.

"Like you can take me down, your weak, the dead last you can't do anything to me I am a Chunin and you're not ever a Genin. Now give me the scroll and maybe I'll take you to my master. He likes young boys like yourself, Orochimaru will most likely pay me more to bring back a new test subject."

"**Shadow clone Jutsu.**" Smoke was in the air; after it cleared a 100 Naruto's was seen. They all attacked, punching and kicking anywhere they could hit. Mizuki never stood a chance he was out cold in 30 seconds. After that was over Naruto used the Body Flicker Jutsu to teleport to the Hokage's office. He left in blue flames but the ground was not hurt in anyway. He reappeared in front of the hokage and Ibiki was also there. Ibiki took the prisoner and told Naruto that he wouldn't start to interrogate him until he got there and that he was proud of him. "Naruto sit where just waiting for some people" Naruto sat waiting for whoever was going to come. The door opened in came Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. The three were the village elders along with the Hokage. Danzo was the leader of Root that worked as the police force after the Uchiha's died at lest he wasn't trying to take over the village. Not after Naruto said that even if he did take over Danzo would most likely only live a couple of more years why not use you time in the world to make the village stronger not destroying it even if your not the Hokage you can still important to the younger generation help them grow to become better. He saw the light after that, and came clean that he was going to try and take over the village with his root force. They got along better and where back to being friendly rivals. Homura was just trying to make the village better along with Koharu but they hated the civilian council. They were all loud an annoying trying to stick their noses in ninja stuff. There was a puff of smoke to revile Kakashi Hatake or a Naruto called him uncle Kaka.

"Good where all here, as you all know Naruto has been undercover at the ninja school to find a traitor in or mist. He finished his job, and all we have to wait for is to see where he came into contact with Orochimaru."

"Um Hokage-sama I had a 6 tailed fox to go and find a destroy the Snake so you don't need to worry to much about it I should here soon from Chang and see if he did I knew that you couldn't hurt one of your students even if he is a traitor to the village and I didn't want you to have to die if you fought him so." Said Naruto looking at his feet he didn't want the Hokage to think that he was stepping over his place.

"Thank you Naruto" Said Koharu she knew that he old teammate would die if he fought with that snake.

"Yes since that is more or less taken care of. You all know that instead of Naruto becoming a Chunin since he was a Genin. He will become a Jonin and an ANBU I know that they don't revile that they are ANBU when there off duty but I can tell you 3 and the hidden ANBU that he will become part of ANBU that will answer to me and Ibiki for when he is not on a mission as an ANBU he will be working under Ibiki in the IT department. And why you are all here I want to know if anyone has any problems with me telling Naruto who his parents are?" said the Hokage

Danzo was the first to speak. "No I don't have a problem with you tell the child he is strong enough to protect himself from his father's enemy. And I believe that every child should know who their parents are so they can live up to what they wanted." The others were nodding they had nothing agents Naruto even if he held a powerful demon that was being controlled by a madman.

"Okay I will tell your father was the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze aka the Yellow Flash and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki she was from Whirlpool village. She was a ninja of both her village and the village that took her in. I'm giving you both her village headband and our villages. The Whirlpool isn't there anymore it was destroyed in a war, but wear them both with pride for you are the last of Uzu royalty." Naruto was shocked, he kind of figured out who he father was they looked alike a lot. And he didn't think that his mother would be of Uzu royalty man that was kind of cool but he wished that he could have met them. He took the headbands he put the one that looked like a whirlpool on his arm and his villages around his neck. He like his bandana that covered his hair and this way no light could reflect light and give away where you where. The whirlpool one was a deep blue so dark that is was almost black. He smiled "Does this mean that I have to be on the council? Because if I do I don't want to, when they find out who I am which I don't want them to their going to treat me like Sasuke and I don't want to turn in to a power obsessed teme, I don't want them to warship the ground I walk on just because my father was the 4th."

"No Naruto you don't have be on the council but the clan heads know of your parents but not the civilian council you don't have to tell them until you're ready, but you will have to tell them at some point. You all can go back to what your where doing, Danzo, Homura, Koharu lets have tea tomorrow at 3 I would like to spend sometime with my friends for once not just in a council with all the civilians trying to get control over the ninja heads and the banshee there is going to make me lose my ears." They all laughed at that.

SMALL TIME SKIP

The next day after talking to the Hokage said that he will tell the rest of the council who he was after he told his worry to Ibiki and Uncle Kaka. Later on he would go the meeting with the hokage and Ibiki would be there to. Know he had to go get Iruka for Ibiki to answer some questions about Mizuki. He made it to the class room as soon as Iruka got through his speech. "Excuse me Iruka but Ibiki wants to ask you some question on the traitor just for the report. I hate reports they have to be all nice a neat with everything you did. I'll take over handing out the teams so you can go talk to him. He seems like he in a bad mood so you might want to hurry." Naruto said Iruka nodded and was about to leave when a banshee screamed out

"What is he doing here this is for gradation ninja he didn't even pass! The dead last cant make you go so someone that doesn't even exist!" yelled the banshee aka Sakura

"Ibiki does exist he is the head of the IT department and I have been a ninja since I was eight I've been undercover for 3 years to find and capture a traitor at this school and if you don't want to have a Senbon in your neck, then shut up I am not a Genin but a Jonin I work under Ibiki at the IT department. So sit down shut up and let me tell you who your going to team up with if you cant then leave now!" said Naruto he hadn't been filling good lately it felt like something was trying to tare him up for the inside out and things had been weird like he set his clock on fire this morning somehow his bathroom mirror had broken. He levitated Ibiki somehow when they where sparing. No one moved so he sat at Iruka desk. And found the paper with the teams on it. (AN: just going to start with Team 7 the other I don't know I just know team 7, 8,9, and 10)

"Team 7 is Sakura, and if you yell any of I will make it where you cant talk got it, like I said Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke. Team 8 is Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. Team 9 is from last year. Team 10 is Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru your Jonin teacher should be here shortly I have to stay here until Iruka get back so all you talk quietly no fangirl mode and if you can't stop that then why are you a ninja just for some guy. I'm going to take a short nap and if I am rudely awaken I will hurt that person got good. You cant leave until you new teachers come." With that Naruto put his head on the desk and went into a fitful sleep he had hoped that going to sleep might help whatever was making his body hurt. Soon only team 7 was left. It was almost 3 hours when thing around the room started floating around Naruto when they tried to get close some kind of powerful force pushed them back that is the scene that Kakashi walked in on. He had never seen anything like that. He saw that Naruto was dead asleep and he was shaking and blood was coming out of his nose.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" he yelled he didn't know what was happening to his godson but whatever it was, wasn't good. Everything stopped floating and drop where it was.

TIME SKIP

COUNCIL METTING

The hokage was worried about Naruto he was told that he was in to hospital but they couldn't find anything wrong with him but he was pale and looked tired when he came to his office to go to the council meeting. As they got closer to the door they could here yelling. He knew from the banshee like voice was Kura Haruno she was the mother of Sakura. He walked into the room with Naruto fallowing him and Ibiki behind him to make sure he didn't hurt him self or strange things happing. The room quitted as he sat down at his chair he was just getting ready to speak when the banshee yelled out again. "WHATT IS THAT THING DO HERE? HAVE YOU DESIDED TO KILL HIM FOR THREATING MY DAUGHTER! AFTER SHE MET HER TEAM SHE CAME HOME CRYING SAY THAT THE DEMON THREATED TO KILL HER!"

"I did threaten to kill her. I just told her to shut her banshee voice up or I would make it where she couldn't talk for awhile. I will do the same to you to if don't shut up voice is making my ears bleed." And there was blood coming out of his ears. Koharu put her hand over the banshee's mouth and wait for the Hokage to talk.

"Kura you will shut up and stay that or I will let Naruto make it were you can't talk. There is a nerve in the neck that if hit right it leaves the victim unable to talk for 2 hours." She nodded still glaring at Naruto for threatening her and her daughter.

"As to why he is here is because where going to tell you who Naruto parents where. You see Naruto's mother was Kushina Uzumaki she was form whirlpool can came here after it was destroyed was of the Uzu royalty so that makes Naruto royalty a prince more or less since his mother was a princess. His father was Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage the Yellow flash. I have his birth record and Koharu is the one that delivered him." Said the Hokage

Just as things were going well the banshee had to open her mouth. "HOW CAN THAT THING BE THE HOKAGE'S SON IT'S JUST A TRICK OF THE DEMON. THERE IS NO WAY THAT IS TURE!" she yelled before anyone could stop her. Ibiki went behind her and put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't talk anymore.

"Yes it's true I'm the 4th's son I mean if you put a picture of me and him side by side we could almost be twins the only difference is our eyes mine or more or a rounded almond shape hand his is almond shape. And the demon part I'm not demon. Kyuubi is but the pain he caused was not his fault. You see Kyuubi ran away from the demon realm to escape his fangirls' as they couldn't take no for answer I sure that if any male is pushed to far that they would run away to. Then he was…" (AN: you already know the story I don't feel like to retail it)

After both the hokage and Inoichi both said they talked to the fox and how he reacted to Naruto curling up with him in his mind. They all agreed that Kyuubi was not at fault more like a wrong time wrong place thing. Just as they where about to leave a beautiful bird came in through the window and flew over to Naruto as soon as the bird touched Naruto shoulders it flew off again with Naruto.

SOME WHERE UNKNOWN

"Fawkes why is there a boy in my office?" asked the man in a pointy have a dress on. The bird just chirped a couple of times. "Ah I see so this is Dawn Wizen grandchild and he as a demon sealed him. Will that wont do I will have to contact the Japan demonology department to see is if they could remove the demon form him." Said Dumbledore

"Whatt the hell is going on who are why am I hear you bird just kidnapped me and if you try and take Kyuubi out of me it will kill me!" said Naruto

"My boy you won't be killed your soul we just be suspend so we can pull your soul and the demons soul away from each other and my name is Albus Dumbledore I'm headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said Dumbledore he told Fawkes to go get the demonologer so he waited soon two more people where in his office. He told them what was going on soon they had everything in place. "Now could you tell us what Kyuubi it is?" asked a short man

"He told me his name was Kurama but I just call him Kyuu. He said that he was running away for fangirls." Said Naruto

"Good I need you to lay down you may fill fun in a while like your floating." The prossese went on soon he felt both his and Kyuu's souls leave his body. He saw their souls wrapped around each other he watch as they where slowly being pulled apart. Then he saw a red string binding the to gather he knew that fate wasn't through with him or Kyuu. He felt his being pulled back in to his body with a jolt he was up. He saw that Kyuubi had generated his own body. The first thing that he said was "I'm not going back I will sent a letter to my father and he will come here I will not leave Naru."

Naruto blushed at this, Kyuu voice was deep and sexy. And he knew for that moment on that he was gay. Then all of a sudden Naruto eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. Kyuu caught and looked at Dumbledore does he have a house here where he can rest and you might want to go to the village that your bird kidnapped him from and talk to the Hokage because if he is a wizard then he will have to go to school for 7 years here outside the hidden continent. He's form the leaf village." Said Kurama (Kyuubi)

"yes hold on to me and I will take you to his estate and hang on to him." He said as they aperated form the outside the home looked like a good size home but when they went in said it was like a mansion. "Wean! Come and meet your guest." There was puff and a small elf appeared

"Yes Mr. D" said the elf.

"Wean this is Kurama and who he is holding is Dawn Wizens grandson can you put in a room please and take care of them since he is your master even though you weren't a slave like most house elf's."

"this why master's friend." With that they laid down on a bed that looked to be the master bedroom. As soon as Kyuu laid his head down next to Naruto he was out like a light.

The next thing Naruto knows is that he is warm and sun is shining in his eyes. He turns his head and see Kurama his red hair nice face with redish markings going down his face that he just wanted to lick. (there like shessy from Inuyash) he had to go pee so he wiggled out of his arms and went to the bathroom. As soon he is almost finish he see a little blood then it started to come out more. So he did what anyone would do he screamed. Kurama ran in to the bathroom and saw the changes in Naruto and said "Veela"

"What happing to me?" asked Naruto

"You are a Veela. They are people that are like sex on leg. But they never suck out the soul of the person that they have sex with like a succubus. They turn into harpy like birds when their young or mate is being attacked." Said Kurama, Naruto's hair had grown to his waist and it was more of a light blond not the sunny color. But it was still kind of spiky on top he felled out more he didn't have that much baby fat on his face he looked more like the 4th, his eye's had a purple ting to it.

"Okay I get that but why the blood?" said Naruto they had talked about Veela's before but they were all female not male.

"Well they say every 7 hundred years or so a male Veela will be born but all Veela, find out if they are one or not at 11 or so and you Naruto turned 11 already and in October you will be 12. The Veela gene is weird like that you could get the same day you turn 11 or when your been 11 for almost a year this is August. Back to the blood thing you are able to carry young. That means that that you can get pregnant." Said Kurama

"What you mean that I'm part magical creature? I can have babies? My hair hurt my body hurts everything hurts and I'm part veela and something else I know that I have some of your essence in and I can feel something in me changing more then what I have already done! I can feel something moving under my skin!" yelled Naruto, Kurama knew that Naruto wasn't mad he just didn't know how to get over his shock, so he was just taking out on him all the stress that is building up. Then Naruto just fainted.

"Wean!" yelled Kurama the house elf puffed in

"Yes master friend" replied the house elf.

"Can you get Dumbledore, then go to the demon realm and get my father he is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I need their help."

"Yes wean can do that." With that he puffed away.

BEFRORE NARUTO WOKE UP LATER THAT NIGHT (Naruto woke about six)

Dumbledore had to go to the hidden leaf village and talk to the Hokage, he just hope that the Hokage didn't try and kill him. His bird did kidnap one of his ninja's, but he was glad that Fawkes found Naruto before his magic could get to out of control. That is why wizards and witches had wands it was to regulate the magic and make it easier on the wizards or witches, or they would die when the magic built up. Fawkes took him to the Hokage's office. When he got there, there was knifes and swords pointing at him. There were 3 elderly people that was looking worried.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in London, England. Outside the hidden villages, I came here to talk to the Hokage on behave of Naruto and Kurama or the Kyuubi that was sealed in him." Said the headmaster

"Back to your post I'm sure if he want to hurt us he would've already." Said the Hokage, he motioned for Dumbledore to set. As he got settled the leader said. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, these are Homura and Koharu they are on the council. Danzo was here but he went to help look for Naruto after you bird took him. I will call off the search if you tell me that Naruto is okay." Said Hiruzen

"Yes he is fine, I took him to his grandmother's house. Before Dawn Wizen died, she told me of her grandchild. You must have known that his mother had family outside the hidden continent. You see her father had married a witch in England they had little Kushina but when the war broke out in the village Kushina went with her father because she didn't have any magic. She stayed in touch with Dawn but eleven years ago she stop contacting her mother. Dawn knew that he daughter was dead but she didn't know if her grandson was alive but she had no way of getting a hold of people in the leaf. She knew that some type of war was happening. And her daughter had a demon sealed in her. so she told me that her grandchild might be alive. Did anything weird happen around Naruto today?" said Dumbledore they knew that he was saying was true Kushina used to say that he mother was a witch but she left her mother with her father to help in the whirlpool village for she didn't have any magic a lot of them thought she was just kidding but when she said that her mom was outside the hidden continent.

"Yes today as after he filled in for a teacher to give out teams he fail a sleep but about 3 hours later when the last team was being picked up, by Kakashi he is Naruto godfather, Naruto calls him Uncle Kaka but everything thing was flying around him. No one could get close to him but when Kakashi yelled at him to wake up everything stop and blood was coming out of his nose. He told me when he woke up that he set his alarm clock on fire and somehow he levitated Ibiki when the where sparing." Said the Hokage

"Yes will that was magic in the Wizen family sometime to be able to use magic is skipped. You see magic is almost like your Charka but the magic come for outside the body from the spirit world, and goes though the people that have the ability to use magic when every witch are wizard turn 11 strange things happen around them. They can't control it or it can kill them. That is why the need a wand and training on how to use it. The one helps them to use the magic" said Dumbledore

"Your saying that Naruto is a wizard and he will need the training so he can use it right or he will die?" asked Koharu, she was no glad the bird kidnapped him. She didn't want Naruto to die he was like a grandson to them (mean the Hokage, Homura, Danzo and herself).

"Yes he will have to go to school for wizards and witches but I might not be at my school because also in the Wizen family is the Veela gene. A Veela is the light side of what you people call a succubus that suck the soul out of the people they have sex with. Usually only the females get the Veela gene but it skipped over his grandmother and mother so there is about 80% chance he will it. a male Veela is rare the last one was about 1000 years ago. There rare because even though they are male they can carry babies like all females can. But he wont be growing breast or anything like that he will be male on the outside but inside he will have a womb like all females. If he gets the gene he will go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic where he can get help with his veela powers they can intiese a room full of people with just a nod or smile, he could get raped. After the 4th year if he wants to come to Hogwarts he can that will be his 5th year to his 7th year." He said, the other where shock that Naruto could be something that so sexual and if he didn't get help with that he could be raped and he could die if he didn't get his magic training.

"Mr. Dumbledore can you take me to Naruto I would like to see if he is alright and if possible if he does get the veela gene can I meet the head of the Beauxbatons Academy? You see he is a Jonin and I need him for the Chunin exams and they would have to also meet Kakashi and Ibiki they are his guardians."

"Yes that will be possible I will just have to send an owl to her, she is Madame Olympe Maxime the headmistress of Beauxbatons. She will be delighted to meet them we can go to Naruto now if you and his guardians can come to that way I don't have to make some mean trips. Fawkes can you take this to Madame Olympe Maxime thank you. He will be able to come during holidays, summer and Christmas that's 2 months for summer and from the 23rd of December to the 3rd of January. " Said Dumbledore as he bird flew out of the tower.

"Call off the search and get me Kakashi and Ibiki now!" yelled the hokage he wanted to see how his grandson was doing. "Can you guys take care of the village while I'm gone?" he asked Homura and Koharu

"Yes we can" said Homura while Koharu nodded the door opened and walked two people walked in one had most of his face covered and the other was a beefy man that had a bandana on they both at the leaf symbol on, one coving the left eye and the other on his forehead.

"Hokage-sama why did you call of the search, he hasn't been found yet!" said the one with silver hair that was defying gravity.

"We know where he is this man here professor Dumbledore and his bird kidnapped Naruto he didn't tell the bird to do it but it did. Naruto is a wizard and will be attending school to train him in all the magic world we are going to go see Naruto." Said the hokage

"Okay when do we leave." Asked the bandana man

"All who wants to go grab on to my arm and hold on tight." Said Dumbledore they all did was he said they felt at tug in there stomach and everything bleared. They came to when they saw some kind of office with moving pictures. Then a green flame appeared in the fire place. Out tall woman stepped out, she was a pretty woman. "Dumbledore whats do you wants with me." She asked with an accent.

"Ah my dear Madam Olympe Maxine, yes I wanted to see you…" he was cut off when an house elf popped in

"Mr. D masters friend told me to get you something is wrong with master he told me to get you and then go get Kyuubi no Kitsune, I just came from there. Then came here you weren't here the first time." Said the elf.

"You mean Naruto is in trouble. Lets go Madam Olympe can you come with me too I wanted to talk to about a student." Said Dumbledore, he grabbed everyone and left to the Wizen home in England. When they got there they heard someone crying out in pain saying that it hurt and they wanted it to stop.

"Kurama hold him down if you don't he could hurt himself more." Said a deep voice that held authority, they fallowed the voice and crying. They soon came in to two good looking redhead men. They both had markings the younger one had bright red marking and the older looking one had dark red markings. The younger one was holding down Naruto. Naruto was thrashing as marks started to appear on his arms and face they where a light to dark purple around his eyes looked like he had kohl that the Egyptians had on. Blond fox ears appeared on top of his head (like Inuyasha) and eight blond tails with red tips. Naruto finely calmed down, he had marking that looked like both the men.

"Ah the poor dear, he is a veela and it looks like he is a fox hanyo. It must have hurt him terribly. Is this what you wanted to talk about? He can come to my school. The school starts tomorrow. And you two I know that you a fox demons a very powerful who is his father?" asked the Madam

"Um ma'am neither one is his father. From what my son told me, his mother and father are dead by a madman that was using my son as the weapon. First his was seal in the boy's mother by a seal she became pregnant with boy here but some of my sons essence went into that babies blood and change him little by little until he was made in to a half demon. Then he was sealed into the boy, after he was ripped from the mother by the same madman. The madman is dead for when he was eaten by a pissed of demon. My name is Kyuubi Lord of the eastern lands in the demon realm, and this is my son prince Kurama." Said the demon lord

"Oh my, the poor dears, who is his guarding I would like to speak to him and you to Albus. Is there somewhere, where we can all talk? And let them both rest." She said.

"Yes lets go in to the living room would you all like to have tea?" asked Dumbledore

"That would be lovely." They said, they left the two boys to sleep Naruto was curled up to Kurama purring.

THE LIVING ROOM

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi I am the leader of the hidden leaf village in the element county, this Kakashi Hatake and Ibiki Morino they are both the boy, Naruto's guarding." Said the hokage

"Yes as we all know each other Madam he was suppose to go to Hogwarts so I was wondering since he can go there if you can come to Hogwarts from 5th year to his last year." Said Dumbledore

"No that won't be a problem the 5th year and up at my school is where I try and find all my students husband. And since he was suppose to go to Hogwarts it will work out." said the madam then she looked at the other 4 men

"Excuse Madam Olympe ma'am um my son doesn't want to leave Naruto and he can transform in to a small fox would it be aright if he went with him to you school?" asked Kyuubi he had seen the way his son had looked at Naruto, it wasn't as a father looks at a son but as a potential mate. He knew that his son didn't like women as anything but friends or sisters.

"Yes he can do that and once the students got use to him I will just say that he is there for Naruto. When their alone in his room he can be in his human form." Said Madam Olympe, "Now Ibiki and Kakashi are you going to go Diagon Alley with Naruto tomorrow to pick up his supplies? Even though you aren't wizards you can still go."

"yes we will like that because we want to know what he would be learning and everything and see just a little of the wizard world." Said Ibiki as Kakashi had his nose in an orange book.

"wonderful here is the school list." She said handing it to Ibiki (AN: I'm just going to use the Hogwarts school list since that is the only school list I can find).

"How are we going to get to Diagon Alley" he asked

"Floo powder I will have Professor Snap take you."

Ibiki read the list

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (blue)

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (blue, gold fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

Books

_The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection __by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"What about money?" asked Kakashi he didn't mind to have to pay for Naruto to go to school but the schools sounded expensive, and he didn't think that he had enough. Even with the help of Ibiki and the Hokage.

"He has an account at Gringotts Wizarding Bank its in Diagon Alley. The school money is taking out every year it about 3000 Galleons. Don't worry about the money his grandmothers family is an old family so he has more than you can even dream about. Here is the key to the vault." Said Dumbledore handing Ibiki the key

"How will he get to the school? You said that it is tomorrow what about paperwork?" asked Ibiki

"He will have to go to platform 12 ¾ all he has to do is run right at the wall between 12 and 13. There have been students from London that came to my school. There will be a train, and the paperwork is already felled out as soon as Naruto's veela gene came out he was put on my list, so there shouldn't be a problem and then after 4th year he will go to Hogwarts then it will be 9 ¾ and have to run between 9 and 10." Said Madam Olympe, they heard a yell.

"Goddamn it Naruto why the hell did you just bite me?" yelled Kurama there was noise like someone being tackled.

"But Kyuu you smell good and I thought you might taste good, and my teeth hurt and I'm hungry can we have Raman?" asked Naruto

"Will you stop biting me if I say yes?" yelped Kurama as he was bitten again.

"Yes, get me Raman!" whined Naruto, they heard a door open it was already past 5.

"it looks like the kids are up." Remarked Kyuubi with a laugh he remembered when Kurama was a kit and he would bite because his teeth hurt and he was hungry. "Kurama, Naruto come into the living room."

"Who was that?" asked Naruto in a whisper

"That was my dad, you know how I said that you might get a tail or fox ears when you reach puberty, will last night you more or less reach puberty. You can see your tails and fox ears in the mirror right there. It happened after your veela gene awakened. That's reason you felt something crawling under your skin." Naruto looked in the mirror and saw all the changes he had light purple markings that made his golden skin glow and the markings around his eyes that make the purple in his eyes glow and the blue stand out more. The whisker marks where gone but in their place was 3 purple marks on the either side of his face (like sessy from Inuyasha but with 3 instead of 2 and without the crest moon) and some for the marking showed on his hands and arm he thought they were cool (marking all over the body). He had light blond hair with redish purple tips and his ear where the same color the where cute the very tip of them were a deep red that is was almost a purple color. His eight tails where the same he like flicking them one by one. He opened his mouth and he fangs like Kiba's family. They walked into the living room, Naruto all new four people in it there was Jiji, Kaka, Ibiki and Dumbledore. The one with red hair like Kurama, and a tall woman that smelled nice. Everyone smelled nice but he only wanted to bite Kurama and the red head.

"Hello." Naruto said and with over to the red head and started sniffing him he just smelled good he smelled like Kurama like the forest after it rained. He wanted to bit him. "why did I want to bite you?" he asked the red head man, the man just laughed and sat Naruto on his lap.

"Reason why you want to bite me and my son is because you know that if you bite us you want hurts and your just a kit and not use to your fang. It's like when you where a baby and growing teeth the first time." Said the demon lord, as he started petting Naruto's ears making. Naruto purr and curled into the demon lord. The others watch in amusement at the look on Kurama's face, looked jealous of his father. Then Kurama had been with Naruto for all of Naruto life.

"Now Naruto tomorrow you will be going to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the start of the 5th year you will come to Hogwarts. The Beauxbatons Academy will help you with you being a Veela and help you to control you Veela power and this is the headmistress of the academy. If you don't get training for magic you will die and you might not just kill yourself but the people around you too. Tomorrow with Kakashi, Ibiki and one of my Professors well take to get your school supplies his name will Snap. Ibiki has your vault key so you can get money and ask the bank for a credit card so you don't have to always make with draws." Said Dumbledore, Naruto nodded.

"Can we eat now? I understand Rama told me about the magic thing and the veela thing but how can I get the fox ear and tail to go away?" asked Naruto

"Close your eyes and will them away, picture yourself without them." They all watch as the fox ears disappeared and replaced by human ears that were pointed like elf years in a fiction book. His tails grew shorter and shorter until they were gone. Naruto opened his eyes and felt his human years and said cool "your tail and ear shouldn't come out again unless you well them are you transform in to your fox form." Said Kyuubi

"Okay can we eat now?"

"Yes we can all you need to do is call your house elf his name is Wean." Said Dumbledore

"Wean?" called Naruto

"Master called Wean? What can Wean get master?" asked the elf.

"Can you get us some food and two of the biggest bowl of Raman you can find, what would everyone else want?" asked Naruto

"Will me needs to get back to the academy nice meeting everyone." With that she left through the fire place. She stood in the middle of it and through powder down and disappeared

"That's so cool how'd she do that"

"Floo powder, and tomorrow you will be traveling like that. And I must say that I cant stay I have some work to do." said Dumbledore and he too disappeared.

"I have to go to but be sure to write." The Hokage puffed out and went back to the village.

"I will have some dango and some sushi with Sake." Said the demon lord Kakashi wanted the same and so did Ibiki. "After I eat I have to go back home or the paper just piles up.

"That will be all Wean and bring me a Rama something not as strong as Sake." Said Naruto and with that Wean puffed away.

"Naruto I didn't get anything to eat." Said Kurama

"You got the second bowl of Raman, you said you want to try it and I saw how big the bowls were." Said Naruto

They had a nice dinner soon the demon lord left and they all found their way to bed when Kurama tried to find another room Naruto just drag him in his room with him. He didn't want to sleep by himself and he felt safe wrapped up in Kurama's arms.

NEXT MORNING

Kakashi got at nine and he heard that everyone else was already up. He went down and saw that there was a man he never met before and Naruto was coming up the stairs to get him. "Come on Uncle Kaka my train leaves at 11." Said Naruto, he saw that Kurama was wrapped around Naruto neck like a furry scarf. He went down and the man explained that he was Professor Snap, and how to use the Floo Network he told them to say the Leaky Cauldron and from there they would go to Diagon Alley. They did as told soon they were at Gringotts Bank. Naruto asked about a credit card and he got one with his name and everything. Then they went to the vault it was number 888 when they looked inside there was more in there then in the village. Naruto filled up his coin bag. They got everything on the list. Even though Naruto had Kurama they still got him a bird it was a Falcon Owl and it knew where the Element counties were and the demon realm so they could stay in touch with the for lord. The last thing they need to get was a wand. So they went to Ollivanders Wand Shop. When they got in there, there was no one there.

"Hello?" asked Naruto

"Ah I wonder if I would be seeing some of the Wizen family. And I see that you got the Veela gene. I remember every wand that I have every sold." With that he went and grape some boxes. He took out a wand it was a green color.

"11 inches Greenwood with an dragon hair in it." He said handing it to Naruto. Naruto waves the wan hand the wand exploded.

"Nope." He said. Soon they been there almost an hour when the shop owner. Came back with a black case, he opened it and in it was a beautiful wand it was a dark orange with purple designs almost like the ones on his body.

"This is 11 inches made from orange elder tree with fox demon blood made as the core. That's why it has the purple designs." Said the owner and handed to Naruto. As soon as it touched his hand he felt warmth all around him. He knew that this was his wand.

"How did you get demon blood." Asked Naruto

"I didn't make that wand it was my grandfather and he said that he help a fox demon out after a battle and so the demon repaid him with a vile of his blood and my grandfather made it in to a wand." Said the owner.

"How much for it 5 Galleons." Said the man, Naruto hand over the money and soon they were on their way to the train station. They ran through the wall in between 12 and 13 when they got to the platform they saw a marvelous blue train. Kakashi and Ibiki saw him off.

Then it was the start of Naruto's journey.

Okay people tell me what you thank plz review! Tell me if I should continue it! And I will get started on the next chapter. I don't know when it will be finished. Now should I make this a Draco/Harry pair or something else? This will be a Naruto/Kurama that not going to be changed. Tell me what you think and tell me what pairs you want to see, after this chapter it will be the end of the 4th book. And the start of the 5th book Naruto will not be in the Wizard cup. 


	2. AN!

Wow...I gotta say, a lot of people are ticked off at Fanfiction's decision to remove fics lemons and extreme violence in. And You know what? I personally with my fellow fanfic writers!

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn

Patriot-112

Slyver Thief


	3. SORRY

my story Of 2 worlds and my others that are not on y-gallery I'm going on temp. hiatus thats so i revise somethings and but in different thoughts and stuff like that and my mind it being over ran with plot bunnies and every time that i try to write it turns in to a different sotry even though i havent updated in a long while but be on the look out!


	4. Chapter 4

all my storys are on hatuis for the time being as i am having writter block soo yeah ! i'm also looking for a story that is a harry potter story that harry some how turns on to a kitsune and Luc takes him to Voldi and then Luc, Voldi, and Sev start fight over him need help plz!


End file.
